bourne notice
by Squid2277
Summary: When Michael Weston is sent on a mission to kill Jason Bourne he soon finds himself getting in to deep
1. the job

Chapter 1

Jason Bourne walked down the empty roads. He was scanning the area. It was all clear. Jason turned his head left and right still no one. Any one else would of kept running but he wasn't. Bourne looked up and sow the usual street light. It was flickering on and off. How could any one almost beat him. The past few hours shooting through his mind. He thought it was impossible but it wasn't now. Then he heard a car coming. He started of with a jog but as it got closer he started running. Fast. Bourne was about to turn around and see who was in the car. But he didn't he wouldn't he would say to himself.

Impossible kept going throw his mind tell the car stopped and heard a man yell. "Stop" then the chocking of a gun.

forty eight hours earlier….

Michael Weston walked out of the car in the usual suit it had a nice whit shirt and tan paint and a tan jacket. When he walked in he sow his best friend, his co worker Sam Axe. " hello buddy" he said as he walked up he was wearing a white tank top and a red Hawaiian shit on top. He was also wearing tan shorts.

"How did it go?" he asked

"Quiet well, actually" Michael answered. Michael walked up to his counter and sate his grey Razor on the table.

"Michael," Sam said "Your meeting someone for a job" Sam added.

"Were?" Michael said slightly interested.

"At the park" Sam said. Michael knew it was a great place to be. There are kids every were and cops weighting for trouble. "Me and Fiona will wait in the car if anything happens" Sam said.

"Ok" Michael grabbed his phone and put in his pocket "To park"

Michael scanned the area looking for someone who did not belong. He so one man he was wearing a black suit. His skin was black as the night sky. Michael walked up to the man he was seating on the chess table. "Michael Weston" the man said. "Seat" he said then pointed his hand to the empty seat.

"Michael, have you every heard of Jason Bourne?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"My name it Sortve" he said "back to the question, have you ever heard of Jason Bourne?"

"A couple times" Michael said as he notices a bump in his jacket. A gun.

"Well, Michael I have a friend of his said he was coming hear, to Miami" Michael nodded his head saying he understood 'I want you to terminate him"

At first he thought it would be easy. But after remembering what he seen of Bourne was nerve racking. But it would be a great opportunity to kill the Jason Bourne. He would also have Fiona and Sam's help. "How much?"

"What?"

"How much will you pay?" Michael asked.

"50,000" Sortve said. That was a lot for one man.

Michael was silent then he whistled.

"I will pay you half now half when you done" Michael silenced to the usual.

"When is he coming?" Michael asked

"5:30 he will be at the bank" Sortve added

"Do you want him dead or alive" Michael asked staring at the sun.

"Dead" then he stud up and left. Michael stud up also and stared for a minute.

Dead

The word still rang in his head. Then his phone rang. He polled hit out Fiona was on the cover. "Yea" Michael answered.

"What did he said?" Fiona asked.

"We have a job" Then he paused waiting for what. "Have you ever heard of Jason Bourne?" he asked. He waited.

"Yea a couple of times" Fiona said "What does he have anything to do with it?" She asked.

"We have to kill him" Then there was a silence and he heard her tell Sam.

"Wait Mickey are you for real Jason Bourne?" Sam asked " His like better then Jet Li" Sam said

Michael stopped and breathed hard. "We can snipe him at the top of the roof next to the bank"

" With what?" Fiona said in the background "We have no more snipers"

"We will find one" Michael said.

"With who, I mean Mick I can get you a gun gut it wont be most accurate." Sam said

"How much time?" Michael asked

"twelve hours" Sam added.

"What gun?" Michael asked hoping it wouldn't be inaccurate

"A Dragunov sniper rifle" Not half bad.

"Get it" Michael said.


	2. the attack

Chapter 2

Jason walked slowly out side of the bank. Scanning the area. He knew it wasn't safe but his friend needed him. Then something changed his mind he sow a silver car. He sow two people. One was a women and was looking throw a binoculars. The other was bigger and had black hair.

He stared more he needed to stay here.

Five minutes earlier….

Michael was on the roof cleaning the Dragunov sniper rifle. When he got it hadn't been cleared for probably two year. But after cleaning it twenty times it was as good as new. On his side was one magazine it was half way full. Michael new it was easy to get the gun but harder to get the rare bullets.

Michael also bout a new clear scope and after making the scopes sites perfect. He tuck a long breath. Were was he then he sow him. He grabbed the gun. It was on a stand and he was in prone.

Michael looked through the scope he tilted the rifle a little cause of the accuracy. Then Bourne stopped. Oh no. he had to take the shoot. Then Bourne started running and Michael fired and the bullet hissed past him.

Plan B.

Michael ran on the roof and jumped at the edge and landed on the stairs ten feet done. His feat tingled. Then he jumped again. And started running. After a minute he new he had no weapon. How was he going to stop him.

The he sow Bourne walk in a store in the alley. He had seen it be for. A club more like it. When he walked in side he sow three man knocked out on the floor.

Bourne.

"Freeze!" it was a female. " I'm officer Pamela Landy and your under arrest" When he turned around he sow the woman she was in a suit and had a page and a empty holster on her side. She had dirty blonde hair and looked like she was in her late thirties. In her hand was a black Glock.

A Weapon.

Michael swung his first at her hands and she dropped the handgun. Then Pamela swung her fist and Michael cot it and spun her around and punch at her face tell she hit the ground.

Michael grabbed the Glock and polled back the slide. It was full. Then he stepped over the unconscious bodies. He opened the door. He sow Bourne. He wasn't going to wait now. Then he raised his pistol and fired. He watch as he sow bullets pass him. After the first shoot he knew the guns weakness hit wasn't far range. So he started running as did Jason. Then he turned the corner and was now in the bright sky.

He knew it wasn't the times to shoot. But it wouldn't stop him. He came up to a car. "Get out of the car" Michael demanded. The frightened man went out. And Michael put it in reverse and backed up. He rapped his hand around the gears and put it in first. Then he slammed on the pedal and the car boosted forward. He turned corners and past people but he wouldn't stop.

Not until the sky was black and he sow a man walking down the road. Michael got out and cock his gun and aimed "Freeze."


	3. the meating

Chapter 3

The words echoed through the empty street . Bourne was silent. He was trapped no were to go. There was only one thing he could do.

Run. And that's what he did. He sprinted down and passed the building as a bullet hissed passed his ear. He kept running. He thought in his head he could run one mile from here.

That's what he did he kept going. He needed to find out who that man was. Bourne looked over a building and went through the front door. It was empty and the lights from outside made through the curtains. He jogged up the stairs to the right angle.

Then he sow a women walk up to the mans car. He marked the target. He was going to get her. As a hostage. He was going to do it tomorrow. He was going to stop the man. He turned around and thought of a plan.

12 hours later….

Jason Bourne studded the roads for any emergency ways out. Then the target moved down the street. Bourne ducked and polled out a tranquilizer gun. The gun had a scope that went down the barrel.

He looked down it. It was right on her head. She turned to a taxi and got in. Bourne looked at the number and dialed it. It ranged once " Hello hi I see that you are at a building across from me can you come pick me up. Yes.. Thank you"

The taxi turned out and she got out and walked in front of the building were Bourne was.

Bourne took a deep breathe waited.

And fired.

The women fell down and Bourne ran down and so her laying there. Bourne picked her up and put her in the waiting taxi. And went in. the taxi driver looked at her. " You know she had a little to much beer" Bourne tolled.

The diver nodded and started to drive off.

"Are you sure she knew him" Michael Weston asked Sam. Sam had recently tolled Michael that Fiona had been kidnapped. Sam polled up a file.

"Yep that her see" Sam pointed at the screen to reveal a women around twenty seven. " The only known assistant that's a female named Nikki"

"Good I'll snatch and grab her" Michael said he was angry. " Fine we'll play fire with fire"

"Okay Nikki is at a hotel two blocks from hear level three room 378" Sam told him. Michael was holding a Sig-Saucer 9mm pistol.

Michael gazed across the street and walked across. When he entered he started to looked for a vent. he entered the elevator. After he realized he was in it alone he looked up and sow a pact. And used his pistol to push it open. And pushed him self up. He so a vent that lead to Nikki's room. He crawled in and moved when he sow her room with her on her laptop.

She was on a chat. With Bourne.

Michael starred.

Bourne: I have her.

Niki127: Good we will meat at two at night I will call Michael.

Then Michael polled out a gash grenade and tossed it down smoke spit out and she coughed. After Nikki was knocked out . Michael jumped down and polled her to the awaiting car. Sam was the driver. Michael propped Nikki up to the seat.

"Good we are ready for the meat at two" Michael tolled Sam.

"Good"


	4. spoiler

Spoiler: Next chapter you thought there were to spy's but now there's three


	5. the fight

Chapter 4

Jason Bourne was hoping that Nikki had tolled Michael were to meet. He was at the empty park. He was tired of this on going fight. In his hand was a Glock 17 9mm. Next to him was the woman he took from Michael. Fiona.

The place was perfect the only way out was through the road. If Michael decided to leave in a hurry all he would get was a bullet in the head.

The women Fiona had tried to escape twice. Every time Bourne would hit her on the head with the butt of his handgun. On the last time. Fiona head butted Bourne and rapped her hands on the handgun. Jason knew if she pulled the trigger. People would start calling cops. So with all his might he tried to got the gun,

Bourne grabbed one of he hand and spun her around. She yelp in pain. Bourne straitened her arm. He slammed down on it. There was a large snap and Fiona fell to the floor. The gun fell to the floor. Fiona closed her eyes and jumped for the gun.

Right before she got it Jason's foot hit her face. She fell over. Her noise was covered in blood. Bourne picked up the gun. "Don't do that…. Or the next time I will kill you" Bourne threatened. It was silence for a minute tell the noise of a upcoming car got closer and closer.

Tell a silver car stopped. Michael stepped out holding someone. It was then when Bourne noticed it was Nikki. Michael sow Fiona and how hurt she looked. "Looks like we both got someone close to us" Michael said after a moment of silence.

"So what now a trade?" Bourne asked. Jason noticed Michaels partner on the car.

Michael polled out his weapon a Colt 1911 hollow bullets. Michael pushed Nikki forward. Bourne pushed Fiona forward. Before Fiona was gone she whispered.

"I'm going to kill you" Jason rolled his eyes. When both Fiona and Nikki came to Bourne and Michael. There was a quick hug. Bourne tolled Nikki to get in the car and drive away.

When Fiona came up Michael called for Sam. Sam came out of the car grabbed Fiona and drove of.

It was silent tell Jason chocked his gun. They aimed at each other. When Michael slammed the Glock away. With on hand Jason grabbed Michael's arm and with the other started to punch Michael in the face.

After the fifth punch Michael dropped the gun Jason back up. Arm raised Michael came first and punch once. It was a direct hit. But a split second after Jason flipped Michael behind him and backed up to a pole hard.

Michael grunted as two of his ribs broke. Jason came up and punched at his face again. Michael fell to the floor.

Michael stood up with pain everywhere. Michael punched for his face but his fist was block and got another punch to the face. Michael fell again . Jason picked up the Colt and aim at Michael.

Michael tried to jump away but it was to late.

Bourne fired.

* * *

"Your mission if choose to except it is to kill the ex Treadstone agent known as Jason Bourne or David Webb. You will be going in alone. Let me make this known that Bourne is a very skilled assassin and will be hard to defeat." there was a pause. "This message will now self destruct in five seconds"

Ethan Hunt stared at his glasses. _a mission _he thought. Great. He throw his glasses as it exploded…..


	6. Ethan Hunt

_Chapter 5 _

_Michael opened his eyes. At first it was fuzzy he felt like he was on a roller coaster. He looked at his chest. There was white bandages around it. A small red spot slowly grew. _

_He had almost forgot about Fiona sleeping on the chair next to him. At first he was at a hospital but then he realized that he was on his bed. He could smell the smoke of cigarettes from his mother (who was on vacation). He started to lean forward when Fiona stopped him "Keep it easy" she said as she set him up right. _

_Sam came running in "Hey Michael." he had his usual Beretta 9mm. "I got some one here to see you." Fiona stood up and talked to him in the corner. _

_Sam felt and came back with a handsome man in a brown jacket. "Hello Mr. Weston" she said. He walked up to the wounded Michael. "I 'm hear to ask you about Jason Bourne?" Michael looked at Fiona who nodded. "I'm Ethan Hunt with IMF" raised his hand to shack Michael's. After _

_Michael didn't shack his hand he put it done. _

"_I don't know anything" he said it calm and sure. _

"_Michael I know that you were shot by Jason" Ethan said. Michael looked at Sam who was looking down. _

"_I don't know what you talking about" he thought on his feet, "it was a hunting accident" _

_Ethan realized he had something on Michael. "Then why are you here and not at the hospital." he smirked. "Because you know that all gunshot wounds must be talked to by the police." _

_Ethan and Michael stared at each other. Fiona butted in "Mr. Hunt I think it time for you to leave." _

_Jason stepped into the black car. "You know why I'm here." the black man nodded. _

"_it will be one thousand dollars." he said. Jason polled out a wad of cash. _

"_So what do you want revolver, semi-automatic, full automatic but of course will be more?" the man said. _

"_Semi" Jason said. The man scrambled threw a box and polled out a Sig Saur P226. Jason hopped out the of the car hid the gun and started to leave**.** _


End file.
